17 Minutes Until Noon
by SonicLover
Summary: It was precisely 11:43 A.M. on Thursday of that week when she came to be. Now she has to solve the mystery of her own creation, and possibly get tangled in yet another episode. Just read the thing, okay?
1. Prologue

17 Minutes Until Noon

Author's note: I haven't started a new story in a VERY long time. Let's see how she runs.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It happened at precisely 17 minutes until noon on Thursday of that week, not long after the "Rush incident." Blaze the Cat was standing on top of a hill somewhere in her dimension.

Blaze reflected on what'd happened a few days ago. In just one day, she had been thrown into another dimension, gone on a quest to recover her seven lost Sol Emeralds, and learned the true value of friendship. That's more than most people do in a day.  
Clutching the green Sol Emerald in her hand, Blaze examined it. Now that she'd begun talking with some of the other people in her dimension, she felt a lot more comfortable with herself, and with the Sol Emeralds.

In fact, she'd been able to harness the power of the Sol Emerald she was holding in a few small ways, such as boosting her powers over fire. Now it was time for something bigger. She was going to use it to teleport herself.

Blaze changed her stance, and held the Sol Emerald to her chest. Then, she brought it out with an enthusiastic yell. "SOL JUMP!"

In an instant, Blaze was enveloped in a flash of light from the Emerald. It was precisely 11:43 A.M. when she did this.

Somehow, though, it didn't work. When the light cleared away, Blaze was still standing in that same location, and hadn't teleported anywhere.

Blaze looked around, slightly confused. "Huh? Hm, it didn't do anything. Maybe my aim was a little off. I guess I'd better get a little more practice."

After taking another look at the Sol Emerald, Blaze blasted down the hill with her usual Fire Boost speed, intending to do a bit more working out with the Emerald.

However, there was something she didn't know. While her Sol Jump had not worked the way she had hoped, it cannot be said that it didn't do anything. She wasn't aware of it yet, but it had done something. Something very significant.

Something that would change her life.

* * *

Extremely short prologue, eh? But I think it serves its purpose. I'll bring out the first chapter right away. Then I'll go back to my cycle. 


	2. Birth

17 Minutes Until Noon

Author's note: Er, in case anyone's wondering, there really isn't any significance in real life to that time. I practically pulled it out of a hat.

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth

* * *

Somewhere in the fields of Sonic's dimension, a peaceful meadow lay, dotted with a few hills. Nothing happened in that meadow, and there was no significance about it.

Until now.

The time was precisely 11:43 A.M. on Thursday of that week.

Out of nowhere, a bright flash of light resonated from the top of a nearby hill, and out of that appeared a middle-aged female cat with bright yellow fur.

She was wearing some kind of gold-and-black outfit, with sleeves that had a spiky appearance. Her body was two shades of yellow, with a darker shade dominating. Her shoes were a lighter yellow, with black stripes and raised heels. She was a photo-negative of Blaze in many ways.

Her gloves were a white color, as was her muzzle, and she had a headdress not unlike Blaze's. Her eyes were light blue. She rubbed her head as she got to her feet.

"Ugh," she moaned in Blaze's voice. "What happened?"

After taking a moment to collect herself, the cat glanced up at the sky. She knew she had just been "born," and not by conventional means, but she did not know the details. She barely knew anything about herself.

Acting on an urge, she ran down the hill and leaped off an embankment. As she did so, she spun around in a pirouette. As dazzlingly acrobatic as this was, it was relatively unoriginal.

What was really interesting was the fact that as she spun, she was enveloped in ice. And yet, it did not restrict her mobility, nor did it feel cold to her. The second she landed, the ice and all signs of it disappeared.

_Did I just do that?_ she thought to herself.

Now she bent down to a flower that grew in the ground. She carefully leaned forward and put her hand toward it as if to pick it. Instead, she suddenly snapped her fingers at the flower and drew her hand back. Looking at it again, she saw that it was now encased in a layer of ice.

She reflected on what she'd just done. _Incredible! I can control ice! But how? What gives me this ability? Maybe there's more about me than I know. I'd better talk to someone and see if I can figure myself out._

With new determination in her mind, the cat made a dash down the hill, aiming for a nearby town.

* * *

Cream the Rabbit was out picking flowers that day. She took one particularly beautiful flower, a purple tulip, and stuck it behind her left ear. It fit there quite snugly.

As she continued on, Cream stopped and looked at one particular flower that was different from the rest. The key difference? It was frozen solid. This was particularly bizarre, especially given the warm weather.

_What in the world happened to this poor flower?_ Cream thought to herself. _How did it end up frozen like this? Whoever did this… I wonder what caused this._

With a look of concern in her eyes, Cream picked this flower as well and fumbled with it in her hands before accidentally breaking it in two. While it was only a flower, Cream shed a tear.

_Who could have done this? Who could have frozen that poor flower?_ Cream couldn't shake the worry in her mind.

The frozen and now broken flower lay in two pieces on the ground as Cream began to return toward her house.

* * *

Ah. What is wrong with me? This chapter turned out extremely short at best. 


End file.
